


Rule the World

by AnasCorner0217



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Flashbacks, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Prince Stiles, Secrets, Stilinski Family Feels, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnasCorner0217/pseuds/AnasCorner0217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the pack managed to finally come together it was only a matter of time before something split them up. On one particular afternoon the Hale Pack was gathered in order to discuss a threat to the territory. That was until this potential threat showed up at their door demanding to take Prince Hreidmar Stilinski home to Nemeton effective immediately. That's when the trouble only begins..<br/>----<br/>Suddenly the lights went out and the only things lit were the candles. The silence became deafening."Take the kids and run" John said to Claudia and Clara. Suddenly the chandelier fell from the ceiling crushing the few people who didn't jump out of the way in time and the doors slammed open. In walked a cloaked man with the symbol for the Blood Clan, a dark army set on taking the power of the Claudia and John as well as sniping out any and all heirs. Claudia yanked Stiles across the room with Clara hot on her heels and ran they knew it was a small group but didn't risk the back entrance. They quickly ran to the secret exit behind the main stairway as the room erupted into chaos. You could hear swords clanging and people screaming as the floors quickly became stained red with bright red blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story. Don't forget to leave a comment. The title is inspired by Lorde's cover of Everybody wants to Rule the World.

"Is that everybody? Can we get this over with now?"

"Shut up Jackson. Stiles isn't here yet and neither is Allison." Erica growled

"Yeah McCall where is your girlfriend?" Jackson smirked

"She's not my girlfriend" Scott muttered

"Oh give it a rest Scott we all know your dating and nobody here is gonna go snitch to Papa Argent" Erica replied as she rolls her eyes

Before Scott could retort the door to the newly renovated Hale House swings open. Allison and Stiles both through the door sweaty and out of breath. Just as soon as they make it in the door Stiles slams it shut and slides down the door slowly with Allison not far behind. Allison leans her head against Stiles chest and closes her eyes. Stiles only slumps down further into her and the door trying to catch his breath as well.

"What the hell?!" Scott screams after a moment of stunned silence

Both Stiles and Allison's eyes snap open at the sound of Scott's voice.

"No seriously what the hell?" Scott says when no one says anything

"Where have you two been?" Derek growled

"Um nowhere technically. Why the hell do you care anyway are we late or something?" Stiles asked

"Stiles you guys are over an hour late! So I'm not going to ask again where the fuck have you two been?" Derek says not particularly liking how close they are 

"Dude personal space" Stiles says as he stands up

"Stiles." Allison reprimands before continuing "My car broke down so I asked Stiles to pick me up on his way here. When we parked the car in his usual spot we didn't see anything strange, but as soon as we got out there were these strange people in coats of armor flying that came out of nowhere--"

"from the trees Ally. They came from the trees." Stiles said

"Right, from right above us and tried to grab at Stiles, luckily I was able to pull my crossbow out and shoot them without hitting Stiles--"

"Yeah thanks for that by the way Katniss" Stiles said

" _Stiles_." Allison said slightly annoyed at being interrupted again

"Right sorry continue." Stiles replied

"So then we ran straight here and that's when we saw all of you." Allison finished

"Wow." Isaac said

"Yeah" Stiles replied

"That's why I called you here today. I smelled something strange in the preserve when I went to check the perimeters last night." Derek said

"What did you smell?" Boyd asked cautiously

"I don't know. It smelled like magic or at least some form of it" Derek said furrowing his eyebrows

"Watch it don't want to hurt anyone with those eyebrows Derek" Stiles teased as Derek growled

"Don't be such a Sourwolf" Stiles snorted

"Stiles"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up" Derek said

"Noted" Stiles retorted

"If you two are done with your aggressive flirting can we please get back to the current situation we have?" Lydia asked sharply

"Pshhh if that was Stilinski flirting I can honestly say I've never seen anything more pathetic." Jackson scoffed

"Yeah right, you would know if Stiles was flirting, trust me." Scott snorted

"And how would you know that Scott?" Erica asked smirking sharply

"Yeah Scott" Allison said turning toward him "How would you know?"

"Stop interrogating Scott. Let's get back to research please." Stiles said rescuing Scott as he quickly began to blush

"Research?" Derek asked happy with the change of topic but still suspicious as he looked between Stiles and a blushing Scott

"Yeah if were gonna figure out what's in the territory we'll need to know what it is first" Stiles answered

"You want us to research something we didn't even see and barely knows what it smells like?" Lydia asked incredulously

"Yup" Stiles said

"Ok let's get to it then. Move people we don't have all day" Lydia replied

"Wait I did see a symbol on the armor" Allison said

"What did it look like?" Lydia asked walking briskly toward to staircase and pulling a laptop from under the second step

"It was round and it looked like a Celtic knot with a circle around it and then a triangle around the circle" Allison said

"Wait.. Are you _sure_ that's what it looked like?" Stiles asked suddenly growing serious

"Yeah, why?" Allison said raising her eyebrow

"Oh crap." Stiles said "Ok look we don't have much time we need to get out of here. _Now._ "

"What? Stiles what's going on?" Scott asked as he tried to calm his best friend down

"They're here Scott."

"Stiles ok calm down. Who's here?" Scott questioned hesitantly

"My family" Stiles hissed frantically. Scott's eyes grew wide and suddenly he looked as frantic as Stiles

"We need to get you out of here. I thought we had another two years Stiles" Scott yelled

"Yeah well so did I obviously that's not the case!" Stiles yelled as Scott shoved him out the door the pack hot on their heels

"Scott what's going on?" Lydia demanded standing in front of him and Stiles blocking the exit

"Lydia move" Scott growled

"Not until you tell us all what's going on because as far as I knew Stiles didn't have any other family then the Sheriff" Lydia glared. The pack seemed to agree with her as they nodded their heads and walked to stand behind Lydia

"We don't have time for this Stiles is in danger move NOW" Scott growled as his eyes flashed red. Everyone moved back slightly stunned. While they were shocked Scott grabbed Stiles and shoved him through the door

"Oh crap." Scott said as soon as he opened the door

"Well, well, well if it isn't Stiles. It's been a long time hasn't it?" a [woman](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/11/fe/2c/11fe2c9755b448b37210f650739d4137.jpg) smirked

"Demorah." Stiles replied  before continuing "Ποιος είναι ο σκοπός σας εδώ" **_(_** ** _What is your purpose here?)_**

"για να σας φέρει στο σπίτι, φυσικά, τους νέους ένα" Demorah replied through cold eyes **_(To bring you home of course young one)_**

"γιατί" Stiles asked curtly **_(Why?)_**

"Βασιλεία σου σε χρειάζεται και ξέρω ότι δεν μπορείτε να το δείτε τώρα, αλλά αυτό είναι για το καλύτερο." Demorah said taking a step forward _**(**_ _ **Your kingdom needs you and I know you may not see it now but it's for the best.)**_

"Δεν είναι το βασίλειό μου και ποτέ δεν ήταν. Θα ήθελα να πω κουβέντα στη βασίλισσα, αλλά υποθέτω ότι έχετε ήδη. Επιτρέψτε μου να γίνω απόλυτα σαφής σκύλα! Είπα όχι." Stiles retorted

**_(It's not my kingdom and it never was. I would say talk to the queen, but i am assuming you already have. Let me make myself perfectly clear bitch! No.)_ **

Demorah's nostrils began to flare as she grew angrier she glared at Stiles thorugh the slits of her large silver eyes "Έχετε δύο ώρες για να συσκευάσει πριν έρθω να σε βρω. Την επόμενη φορά δεν θα ρωτήσω. Θα σας πάρει μόνο δικαίωμα βάσει αυτά τα ηλίθια τα σκυλιά μύτη"

**_(You have two hours to pack before I come to find you. Next time I won't ask. I will just take you right under these stupid dogs noses.)_ **

"Άντε γαμήσου!" _**(Fuck off)**_ Scott yelled after her. Demorah's back tensed before she glared at Scott and then suddenly disappeared.

Stiles laughed, surprised "Out of the the things I taught you that's what you remember?"

"Yeah well from the small words i could translate it sounded like she was being a bitch" Scott smiled slightly

"Yeah, she was. Come on we've got two hours before she comes back. Let's go find my dad." Stiles said shoving Scott's shoulder playfully

"Where do you think your going?" Lydia screeched stepping in front of both boys

"Home, Lydia" Stiles said stepping around her

"Excuse me but I think we deserve an explanation as to what's going on" Lydia seethed

"Look Lydia I know you want one but right now I don't have the answers your looking for or any time to explain but I promise once this is all sorted out I'll explain everything" Stiles replied trying to placate her

"Oh no Stilinski your not gong anywhere" Jackson growled

"Back off! He doesn't owe you anything" Scott yelled

"We're pack. Pack doesn't keep secrets." Erica replied

"I don't want to talk about it." Stiles murmered

"Stiles I know that you think you don't ha-" Derek started

"No just shut up ok?! This is none of your business this is between me and my family, which include Scott and Melissa. I said I don't want to talk about it so just stop and back off!" Stiles screamed before shoving past everyone toward the jeep

"Stiles. Stiles!" Derek yelled after him

"Look what you've done now. You couldn't just leave him alone could you? I seriously doubt any of you have any idea of what must be going through Stiles head right now because if you did you wouldn't be pushing so hard. Stiles has been to hell and back since he was younger and now he's getting pulled back into something that wasn't even his fault. He's getting yanked back into his families mess to most likely clean it up for them. So for once just give it a rest. You may not understand but I know you trust Stiles, so just listen to him for once!" Scott yelled before storming off after Stiles

"Scott wait we didn't mean t-" Isaac started

"Just don't ok? Meet us at Stiles place in an hour. Give us some time then. We'll explain" Scott said before running off through the trees

 

\--------------------

As soon as Scott caught up to Stiles they sped through Beacon Hills back to the Stilinski house. As soon as they arrived they called the Sheriff and Melissa who got off work in record time and managed to get to the Stilinski's house. After about another 20 minutes of arguing they decided to call Deaton. By the time he arrived Scott had convinced Stiles to tell the pack at least part of what was going on. The full story would have to wait for another day. Soon after Deaton arrived a plan was quickly made. By the time everything was figured out the pack had arrived.

"So? Is anyone going to explain?" Lydia asked

Stiles looked up at her with dark eyes she had never seen before. For once he looked almost hopeless and empty. He stared at her before he straightened his back and walked toward her slowly. He raised and eyebrow at her before bending down to where she was sitting. He seemed to move with a grace no one knew he possessed as well as an air of regalness.

"You all don't seem to understand. None of you do. But you will. First thing you should know is I'm not human. I'm Fae. My real name doesn't matter but what does is I'm still the Stiles you know. None of what I tell you will change that. So it shouldn't change anything when I tell you that I'm also the Prince and heir to the thrown of the Kingdom of Nemeton." Stiles paused to take in their shocked faces before standing up and walking toward the table in the center of his living room.

"When I was younger I lived in Nemeton, which is among one of the most powerful Fae kingdoms. My [mother](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f7/cf/16/f7cf162b9a4f8405e5c3c27bbc8ac9db.jpg) was groomed to rule and meet a Lord to marry and take the thrown alongside her. But she decided to marry the head of her guard instead, my dad. When they finally married they took the thrown as King and Queen for 3 years before they had me. Everyone loved my mother. My dad was well respected so they were the perfect royal couple. Especially since they actually loved each other with everything they had. My grandmother had ruled for years with an iron fist with my grandfather and used to tell me that glory and gore went hand in hand, that you couldn't have one without the other and I never really understood what she meant until I started studying Fae culture. A lot of people resented how much power and influence our kingdom had over most others. My mom's sister, My aunt [Clara](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0b/79/b9/0b79b99abb9d264299aae4134fffcb12.jpg), had a daughter before I was born her name was [Kristyne](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0f/1a/a5/0f1aa55fc10c995a5eaf9cf2989b5a10.jpg). The guy she had her with wanted nothing to do with them or our kingdom so he left. She [remarried](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/71/eb/2d/71eb2d56fc66f77bac73529a297a8135.jpg) and had my other cousins [Jyolee](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fa/71/8b/fa718b0c77d5f71aa8b00376d8decd8e.jpg) and [Jason](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bc/35/ea/bc35eabd6623b3c7789f38ef226f1eb9.jpg). Jyolee is a year younger than me but Jason is 4 years younger than me. Kristyne is like 3 years older than me. When I was born since my mom was Queen I became the Prince. I was supposed to rule. But since not everyone liked our family it caused trouble within the outside borders of our kingdom. That went on for two years before everything came down to a head at my grandparents Anniversary party." Stiles took a shaky breath before looking toward Deaton and nodding.

Deaton walked toward the center of the room with a ball "Everyone this is a crystal eye glass. It's often used to see the future but can be used to see the past as well." He explained before placing it on the table.

"Put your hands on the the crystal." Stiles said

"I don't know if that's such a good id--" Allison started

"You wanted to know to badly what I was hiding, so put. your. hands. on. the crystal." Stiles said as he willed him self not to shed the tears slowly forming in his eyes.

Scott put his hand down first even though he already knew the horrors ahead, next was Erica, then Derek, Isaac and Boyd quickly followed by everyone else.

"Derek please move to stand next to Stiles. Put your other hand on his shoulder to anchor him just like Scott please." Deaton said before continuing

Suddenly the orb began to glow a fluorescent white before everything went black.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

  _"Stiles please be on your best behavior love bug ok? Do you remember the rules?_

_"Mom Stiles knows. He's 9 years old and this isn't his first ball. He's going to be my lovely little wonder and be on his best behavior." Claudia said smiling warmly at her son_

_"I wish you wouldn't call him that in public it's bad enough he doesn't use his real name" Stiles grandmother replied fondly_

_"He has quite a sense of wonder at such a young age. He can be whatever he wants whenever he wants Mom that's what we taught him. What I taught him." Claudia says_

_"Yes it will make him a great King someday Claudes" John sighed proudly_

_"Yes it will if his attention span lasts long enough" Grandmother said as she leaned down to kiss Stiles forehead as she shook her head_

_"Hurry up Little Wonder. Let's go sneak some hot chocolate in the courtyard before the ceremony" Claudia whispered to her son in who was quietly sitting by her legs and watched his eyes light up. They looked just like hers she thought admirably. They were full of mischief._

_She turned around quickly and took the hidden corridors to the kitchen and as she made the hot chocolate and stiles pulled put the special red sprinkle they put in each time they drank it. It was their little "secret" ingredient_

_Slowly Claudia poured the drink into two identical tea cups and opened the back door leading to the garden. Stiles quietly followed her out already bouncing up and down at the potential sugar high._

_"Mom why are we having another party? We had one 2 months ago and you know Kris is going to spend the entire night taking care of Jason because Aunt Clara likes to spend the whole night being mean to people after she's had too much "punch" and Uncle William will spend the whole night trying to keep her away from more punch while begging grandpa to end the party early. Grandma will just spend the whole night bothering me and Jyo about how were supposed to act even though we really never listen. Then someone will do or say something stupid they can't take back and you and Dad will be forced to end the party early before someone starts throwing punches." Stiles said as he swung his feet on the granite bench and looked idly at his mom_

_"You were always to0 observant for your own good Little Wonder. You bring so much joy to my life Stiles. I can't promise tonight will be different but I know it will be special because we're family. And with family you are blessed to just be in their presence and surrounded by so many people who love you. SO many people who care enough to lecture you. You make our world a better place and you are so incredibly important to us Wonder. You give us hope and strength, which is what we need on nights like these so just remember that. Remember that we need you here." Claudia said sweetly_

_Stiles sat speechless for awhile "I love you Mom." was all Stiles could say. Claudia laughed loudly "I love you too. Always and.."_

_"Forever" Stiles finished_

_"Now let's get this party started shall we?" Claudia said before ruffling Stiles hair_

_"Mom" Stiles whined_

_"Race you entrance hall. Last one there has to tell your father we broke his favorite sword fake jousting yesterday" Claudia said before counting down from 3._

_"3..2.." Before he got to one she took off like lightning_

_"Hey Mom! That's cheating! Mom" Stiles laughed running after her_

_"Winner's don't eat dust!" She laughed running down the hall past all the wait staff and around the corner_

_Stiles took the secret passageway and managed to get their right before his mom._

_She looked shocked before glaring playfully. Stiles just smirked and stuck out his tongue. Claudia reached out and grabbed it before he put it back in his mouth and yanked it before letting it go with a satisfied hmph when Stiles scrunched his nose. John then stared at them weirdly before Claudia said "John honey I have something to tell you.."_

_"Oh no" John said "Do I wanna know?"_

_"Probably not" Claudia smiled bashfully_

_"Do I wanna know why my son looks so smug right now?" John asked_

_Claudia turned to Stiles before lightly flicking him "No, probably not"_

_"Then it can wait" John said shaking his head fondly at his wife and son's antics. Different day. Same Claudia and Stiles._

_"Time for the grand entrance. Please don't embarrass us" Grandmother said before the doors opened and they all walked in to greet their guests_

 

_\---------------------------------------_

_Halfway through the party when it was in full swing the lights began to flicker. Claudia looked around suspiciously. She then turned to Clara and her mother who were doing the same. John walked up briskly behind her. "Someone just set off the wards by the back entrance."_

_"I know. There was a shift in magic which caused the electric currents in the castle to go out for a few seconds" The Moon charm on her necklace began to glow_ _and soon so did the rest of the rooms_

_Everyone began to stop the chatter and look around suspiciously. Everyone was given a necklace at birth representing their powers and if there necklaces were glowing its because their magic sensed a threat._

_"Lock the doors" Grandfather yelled from his seat by the thrown._

_As they were locked everyone grew anxious. Stiles quickly ran up to his mother and hid in her dress as John stood in front of them. Clara rushed toward them and leaned down to pick up a 5 year old Jason and grab her daughters hands. She seemed to have sobered very quickly. William kissed her on the cheek before handing Kristyne his protection ring and nodding at her. She quickly squeezed his hand an watched as he went to go stand with John._

_Suddenly the doors began to rattle. All the guards unsheathed their swords quickly Claudia and Clara quickly placed a protection spell over the doors. It didn't seem to help as they rattled even louder. Suddenly the lights went out and the only things lit were the candles. Gasps were heard throughout the room before the silence became deafening._

_"Take the kids and run" John said to Claudia and Clara_

_Suddenly the chandelier fell from the ceiling crushing the few people who didn't jump out of the way in time and the doors slammed open. In walked a cloaked man with the symbol for the Bloods Clan, a dark army set on taking the power of the Claudia and John as well as sniping out any and all heirs._

_Claudia yanked Stiles across the room with Clara hot on her heels and ran they knew it was a small group but didn't risk the back entrance. They quickly ran to the secret exit behind the main stairway as the room erupted into chaos. You could hear swords clanging and people screaming as the floors quickly became stained red with bright red blood. They hurried down the stairs before Clara shoved them through the small corridor and out the back into the main hallways. They immediately took off their shoes and ran. As they all ran they could hear people making it out of the castle as people began frantically rushing to leave.  Claudia quickly shoved them down a hallway and into a secret warded room they kept for drastic measures. Kristyne was crying silent tears and so was Jason even though he had no idea what was going on._

_"Suddenly Clara felt a pain in her chest and clutched it tightly before whispering "Will"_

_She looked at Claudia who nodded at her as she felt the same pain but not from will but her father. She quickly turned to Stiles and Kristyne_

_"I love you all very very much so your mommy and I are going to ask you to stay here and stay quiet do not leave under any circumstance and be careful someone will be back to get you. Don't leave for anyone. Wait for them to open the door." She kissed Stiles head before whispering I love you and disappearing the same way she came with Clara behind her._

_After 5 very silent minutes Stiles and Kristyne began to feel a very intense pain._

_"Mommy" Stiles whispered_

_"Grandma" Kristyne whispered_

_Stiles was not going to sit by and watch as his family wasted away slowly. He could feel his families pain. They were doing this to protect them and protect everyone so they needed to do what the could to. For family. Kristyne seemed to be thinking the same thing as she looked into Stiles eyes before they seemed to glow purple Stiles flared in response. She grabbed Stiles hand and quietly chanted_

_"aperto ostio "_

_The door opened and she grabbed Jyolee with her and put the ring on Jason's tiny finger and kissed him before shutting the door behind her. The three of them ran swiftly down the hallway before they came upon the scene of a blood bath as they entered the Ballroom they ran past all the people lying on the floor as their feet began to grow thick and sticky with blood_ _They ran into the entrance hall by the  closed balcony and heard swords clashing and turned the corner to see magic flying everywhere. The ground was covered in water and filling up fast it looked as if someone was trying to drown them._

_They grabbed hands and began to chant " ANIMAM diluvium lux prohibere pugna par favillae iungo" _

_ they repeated it and soon the moonlight began to shine through the doors and the water recede. They didn't have enough power though. They were still little, but they carried a lot of strength and chanted louder. _

_ John and William saw the men start to retreat and instantly followed just as they thought it might be over Clara was struck through her side with in arrow she grabbed onto the wall and began to gasp as she slid down it into the water. Claudia then fought for her life against a dark shadow figure as Jyolee and Kristyne rushed to help Clara. Suddenly Claudia was lifted slowly into the air as the black shadow wrapped around her it began to choke her when suddenly it dropped her and she gasped. as she fell into the water Stiles rushed to her side to the see the blood quickly filling in the water. Her stomach looked as if it had been pierced through with a sword _

_ "Mom! Mommy please get up! Please! Mommy" Stiles yelled as his began to sob _

_ "Stiles" She gasped "My little wonder I need you to be strong ok?" She said as she grabbed hi hand "I hope you never lose your sense of wonder. Don't you ever take a single breath for granted. Because god forbid you might leave life a little empty handed. I want you to live. Live, breath, and speak your mind for me. Remember when one door close another one always opens.I love you more than you can possibly understand. So I want you to give everything in life more than just a passing glance, you never know where true love hides. And no matter what I always love you. I will always love you. Take care of your dad for me baby he's gonna need you. Don't let him be afraid of what's to come, and don't you dare be afraid either. Loving someone is never a mistake. Remind him of that, he'll need to hear it. And when you get the chance to love someone I want you to give it all you've got and hand them your heart. The right person will know what to do with it. I know this seems rushed and you may never understand but everything I've ever done in my life was for you. I lived for you. And you could not have made me more proud than I am today"  
_

_ "Mommy please don't let me go! Mommy please I need you! Mommy!" Stiles sobbed Claudia squeezed his hand  
_

_ "I love you always and.." _

_ "Forever" Stiles said as Claudia's hand went limp and John and Will came running into the room. Will quickly picked up Clara and rushed her to the hospital as John sank to his knees and sobbed silently for Claudia as her blood pooled in the water around them. _

\---------------------------------------------

Slowly everyone came to with tears in their eyes. Stiles stood for about 10 seconds before he began to sob and sank to the floor as Derek caught him and cried into his chest.

"It should have been me. It should have been me."

"No Stiles no. It'll be ok shh it's ok"

"What happens now?" Isaac asked silently wiping away his tears as well

"Stiles and I left to get away from everything. The pain was too much and Stiles was slowly slipping into depression. That's when we came here. We needed a fresh start and Stiles abdicated the thrown as did I. But his grandmother said I couldn't take him from her. That by his 18th birthday his powers would be fully underway and he would have to make the decision to abdicate for himself when he was of sound mind. She seemed determined to get Stiles on that thrown no matter what. Now that Clara's queen I'm guessing Stiles' grandmother isn't happy with that since she wasn't meant to rule and would like to see Stiles now." John said from his position next to Melissa on the couch.

Stiles slowly turned around in Derek's arms but only clutched him tighter as Derek buried his head in Stiles neck offering him comfort.

"I have to go back." Stiles said

"WHAT?!" The pack yelled "YOU can't go back" Erica yelled

"They'll kill you. Or someone will force you to stay and take the thrown" Boyd interjected

"Not to mention the guy who hurt your mom is still out their and has probably been looking for you and awaiting your return to kill you and the rest of your family" Scott added

"I know. That's why your all coming with me" Stiles replied

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue. P.s. I recommend going back to Claudia's death scene and playing a sad song of your choosing for effect.


End file.
